To Love My Reflection HikaruKaoru
by NaomieKeiko
Summary: Hikaru is tired of pretending, basically a compilation of random smut/oneshots. Complete as of now though I may add random one shots to it.
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru woke up early, it was a bright summer day and Kaoru was still asleep. He straddled Kaoru's waist then pressed his body against the younger of the twins, putting him face-to-face with him. Kaoru's eyes slowly fluttered open, "Kao-nnngh" he started to say before being cut off by a sudden kiss.

Hikaru smirked as he pulled away and saw his younger brother's face turn a bright red.

Kaoru looked the other way in his flustered state, "What was that for..." he mumbled, staring out the window.

Hikaru was hurt but he wouldn't allow for it to be seen, he grabbed Kaoru's wrists, pulling them over the younger boys head and pressing their foreheads together and leaning down for another kiss, Kaoru couldn't prevent the moan in his throat from escaping as he felt Hikaru grind into him.

Hikaru pulled away from the kiss but kept his forehead in contact with Kaoru, staring into his hazel eyes. "Kaoru...I don't want to just pretend anymore..." Hikaru whispered, holding both of Kaoru's wrists in one hand as the other one started to slide into Kaoru's boxers.

Kaoru struggled at first but as he calmed down started to moan. And when Hikaru stopped Kaoru blushed, "Why are you so good?" he couldn't help but ask as Hikaru's smirk widened and he kissed Kaoru again, this time licking the younger boys lips and gaining entrance to his mouth where he explored as Kaoru moaned and kissed back heatedly.

Hikaru pulled away again and could see the longing in Kaoru's eyes Hikaru smirked and released his grip on Kaoru's wrists as he nipped the younger boy's neck then pulled off his boxers.

He swallowed Kaoru whole and bobbed his head getting the most erotic reaction from him as the younger boy moaned and squirmed, arching his back and grasping the sheets calling out Hikaru's name.

Anything and everything that came out Hikaru devoured as he sucked hungrily on Kaoru, before he pulled away and licked his lips then leaned over Kaoru's lithe frame, opening the drawer and withdrawing a small tube from it.

Kaoru watched curiously as Hikaru squeezed the tube, leaving a small stream on his fingers which he rubbed onto Kaoru's entrance, slowly pushing one finger in as Kaoru winced and attempted to pull away. "Calm down Kaoru...just for me, I promise you'll enjoy it, just stay still." Hikaru purred as Kaoru nodded and tried to relax. Hikaru then pushed a second finger in as Kaoru to start to whimper "Stop."

Hikaru paused for a second, removing his fingers and kissing Kaoru who pulled away. Hikaru was hurt, but he stopped, he got off of Kaoru and went to the bathroom to take a shower to calm himself down.  


Kaoru's eyes followed his twin as he sat up on the bed, feeling a mixture of shame and embarrassment. He got up slowly and headed into the bathroom where the shower was already running, he climbed in behind Hikaru and hugged him, whispering in his ear, "I'm sorry..."

Hikaru pulled away and finished his shower silently, then put on his clothes and walked out of the house, leaving a dismayed Kaoru...

Kaoru was sitting on a park bench, after having decided to take a walk since Hikaru was nowhere to be found, his head suspended by his hands which were resting on his knees, "Did I hurt him that much?" he wondered aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

"No...Hikaru wouldn't be that down about something you did..." Kaoru jumped at the familiar voice he recognized as belonging to Haruhi. "What are you doing out here?" she said, as an apple fell out of a grocery bag she was carrying.

Kaoru picked it up and handed it to her before taking one of the bags from her.

"Thanks, but you didn't answer my question, so what's got you down?" Haruhi probed.

Kaoru smiled at her.

"I just have a few things on my mind; I'll help you with these."

Haruhi only nodded as they walked to her house. She had offered him tea but Kaoru said he had things to do and instead left.  
Hikaru returned late that night to find Kaoru already in bed and due to what had happened that morning he decided to go lay down on the couch instead.

Kaoru woke up shortly after Hikaru went to sleep and headed into the kitchen to get a drink.

After he finished it he eyed Hikaru on the couch but let him be before he headed back to bed and tried to sleep for a few hours until he gave up and headed back into the living room where he nudged Hikaru. "Neh...Hikaru...?"

"Nnngh?" Hikaru rubbed his eyes sleepily to find it was still dark but his eyes slowly adjusted as he saw the face of a sad Kaoru.

"What is it?" Hikaru groggily asked.

Kaoru's face flushed red as he looked down, "I...I can't get to sleep without you...I've never done it before..."

Hikaru smiled but he nodded and grabbed Kaoru's wrist, leading him to the room where he lay down next to Kaoru and the twosome soon fell asleep.

Kaoru woke up earlier than Hikaru, as he normally did. He looked at the figure of his sleeping brother... How peaceful and beautiful he looked with his smooth pale skin that was only rivaled by his own. Kaoru acted on impulse, leaning down but pulling back as he realized what he was about to do 'I can't do that...No, it's wrong...We're both boys...and he's my brother…' but Kaoru squelched his thoughts and leaned down, planting a small kiss on older brother's lips...'Oh gods what did I just do!?' Kaoru panicked and his face flushed red as he looked out the window, contemplating what he'd done when a pale pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck and his face flushed even redder.

"I felt that..." Hikaru whispered tantalizingly into his ear and Kaoru couldn't help but moan as Hikaru's hands danced across his chest. Hikaru smiled as he pinned his brother down, "Kaoru...I want you, but do you want me?"

Kaoru's face flushed a crimson shade of red as he nodded slightly and a slight grin spread across Hikaru's face. He straddled his brother, forcing their hips together as he nipped at the younger boy's neck, making Kaoru moan as his length hardened as he rocked his hips. Hikaru kissed Kaoru, licking his lips to gain entry into the hot cavern that was Kaoru's mouth and moaning into the kiss before pulling away to see a look of longing from Kaoru as he felt the heat of desire emanating off the body below him.

Hikaru slowly pulled Kaoru's boxers off and licked his hardness making Kaoru moan in sweet anticipation. Hikaru swallowed Kaoru slowly and completely making Kaoru moan and arch his back, whimpering at the sensation that spread throughout his body, making him quiver as his spine tingled. Hikaru smirked as his head slowly started to bob up and down as Kaoru clenched the bed sheets, letting small whimpers and yelps escape between moans as he squirmed on the bed and eventually came into Hikaru's mouth that greedily swallowed everything Kaoru had to offer.

Hikaru removed his mouth to allow his brother to catch his breath before he pulled open the drawer and produced a small tube of lubricant. Hikaru spread some of the cold liquid on his fingers and his manhood. He took one finger and played with Kaoru's entrance before pushing it in only for Kaoru to wince and pull away slightly.

"It hurts..." Kaoru whimpered.

Hikaru leaned down and kissed Kaoru's stomach, "Just relax...It'll be over soon." Kaoru nodded and calmed down but as soon as Hikaru pushed a second and finally a third finger in Kaoru who tensed back up. Hikaru let his fingers dance along the inside of Kaoru, searching for his target...the prostate gland.

Hikaru played with Kaoru, making him moan and squirm more than he had before.

"Hah. Please! Hikaru!" Hikaru smirked at the words escaped from the lips of his crimson faced brother but obeyed and pulled his fingers out; he then slowly pushed his manhood inside Kaoru.

By now tears were slowly streaming down Kaoru's face but instead of pulling away he tried to relax and stayed still. Hikaru smiled and placed a gentle hand on Kaoru's cheek.

Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's hand, entwining their fingers together for a brief moment before he started to rock his hips slowly, as Hikaru started to thrust into him.

Soon they were moaning, calling out each others names as they came and gasping for air.

Hikaru then pulled himself out of Kaoru and lay down beside him, wrapping his arms around his younger 

brother's waist and suckling his neck, "Kaoru you'll always be mine..." he whispered into Kaoru's ear before he nodded off for a short nap.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru woke up in a daze and looked around only to find Hikaru was already out of the bed. He pulled on one of his larger shirts and immediately the right shoulder fell off, he merely ignored it and walked downstairs to find Hikaru, ignoring the sharp pain in his backside.

"Hikaru...Where'd you go?" Kaoru whined as he walked through the house then saw movement down one of the hallways, "Hikaru?" Hikaru turned down the hallway to glance at Kaoru, he was fully dressed and wearing his glasses which he only wore on the rarest of occasions when he had no desire to put in his contacts he smirked and walked over to Kaoru, he wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist, "Why do you look so flustered?" he set his head on Kaoru's bare shoulder and licked his neck. Kaoru let a small moan escape his lips as he felt his body tingle and go numb, "I didn't know where you were...I was scared..." he admitted, his face pink with embarrassment at thinking his twin brother would actually abandon him.

Hikaru frowned and squeezed a little harder, "Wanna go to the movies?" Kaoru nodded, "Mhmm..." Hikaru smirked, "Then you better get dressed I can't take you when your only in a shirt," he let his fingers slide under Hikaru's shirt and dance across Kaoru's abdomen.

Kaoru took in a sharp breath as his face flushed the ultimate shade of red and he realized he hadn't put on any boxers or pants for that matter. He darted off upstairs, pulling down the shirt in attempt to more fully cover his body, leaving a chuckling Hikaru in his tracks.

Though Kaoru and Hikaru had their own home theater they had always preferred to go out in public so that it didn't seem quite to empty and quiet. Kaoru was embarrassed as always when they showed up in a limo being as neither of the two drove frequently enough to be able to drive a car safely.

Hikaru wrapped an arm around a blushing Kaoru's waist, "What do you want to see?" Kaoru's blushed and leaned his head onto Hikaru's shoulder, "I don't care..." Hikaru kissed Kaoru's forehead and immediately started to hear whispers and giggles from all the nearby girls and he would swear he even saw flashes from cameras.

Hikaru walked up and bought two tickets to a scary movie and headed in. Once they were in the theater and the movie started Kaoru started to bury his face into Hikaru's arm, afraid.

Hikaru just held him close until the movie was over and Kaoru was able to breathe a sigh of relief, "Next time we see something funny..." Kaoru whined.

Hikaru smirked, "You going to have nightmares now?"

Kaoru pouted, "You don't have to be me-ngh" Hikaru had leaned in and stole a kiss from the complaining Kaoru who blushed then pouted more, "You should listen to me when I talk...not just kiss me..." Hikaru frowned and wrapped his arms around his twin's waist and kissed his cheek, "Fine, I'll do better things to you, but for now you get to wait until were home..."  


Kaoru's face felt as though it were on fire and he could feel himself getting hard, "Can we go home now..." Kaoru mumbled.

Hikaru smirked; "Sure," he grabbed out his cell phone and called up the limo which had only been around the corner. Once in Hikaru rolled up the window between the passengers and driver and pinned Kaoru on the seat and nipped at the older twin's neck.

"Please...Hikaru, not now..." Kaoru gasped between stifled moans but Hikaru ignored him, reaching a hand up under Hikaru's shirt and playing with his nipple which was already hard when he pulled off Hikaru's shirt. He dove in for a deep kiss and they both moaned into it, the hot melting sensation lasted for a few moments before Kaoru broke it and playfully licked Kaoru's ear which made him shudder beneath Hikaru.

Hikaru felt the limo stop and Kaoru threw his shirt on as the driver opened the door and Hikaru frowned but grabbed Kaoru by the wrist, "We'll finish in the room then..."


	4. Chapter 4

When the two had made their way to the room Hikaru locked the door only to turn around and find himself forced into a kiss from Kaoru. He moaned into the kiss and pulled Kaoru closer, pressing his hardened length against Kaoru's before slowly pushing him towards and down onto the bed where he crawled on top of Kaoru and moved his hands under Kaoru's shirt.

Hikaru's hands quickly made their way to his nipples giving them hard and forceful jerks that made Kaoru let out low groans and growls in ecstasy throughout the kiss.

Hikaru broke the kiss once more to pull off Kaoru's shirt but rather than returning to the sugary sweet lips he had just left he turned to the crook of Kaoru's neck and nibbled on it, sucking and leaving a large red mark as Kaoru quivered and moaned under Hikaru's touch.

Hikaru then pulled off Kaoru's pants and boxers forcefully as he gave Kaoru's length a strong jerk and reached over to the nightstand where he pulled out the lubricant from the previous night. Hikaru put a small cold drop of the liquid on his finger and traced his finger around Kaoru's entrance before pushing it in then following with a second and finally third finger before pulling off his pants and boxers and rubbing the remnants of the liquid onto his length which he pressed into Kaoru rather forcefully, getting a rather loud moan from his twin below him.

Hikaru bit his lip to prevent himself from letting out a moan of his own and he pulled himself out slowly before pressing back into Kaoru even slower, making Kaoru beg for Hikaru to go faster.

Hikaru obeyed and his thrusts started to increase as his hand moved to Kaoru's neglected hard-on which he started to fist.

"Hah-aah. Hikaru!" Kaoru called out as he released all over their chests.

Hikaru moaned as he thrust into Kaoru's tight heat a few more times before releasing into Kaoru and coating his twin's insides with his hot white cum.

Hikaru pulled himself out of Kaoru but remained on top of him for a few moments to catch his breath before picking up his exhausted brother and carrying him to the tub where the two soaked for a while in the warm strawberry scented water.

As they finished they didn't bother to get dressed and instead opted to fall asleep together naked and tangled in the mass of sheets that lay atop the bed to wait for morning.

When Kaoru woke up he shivered and stretched out his arm in order to locate Hikaru but at not finding the warmth he sought he quickly opened an eye to look for him as he panicked. Upon realizing that Hikaru was not to be found Kaoru hopped out of bed and ran down the hall before realizing that he heard water running in the bathroom he turned around and headed for it. Upon reaching the door that blocked him from entering he smirked deviously and opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

The door opened with ease being as it was unlocked and Kaoru slid his lithe body through the crack of the door with no difficulty. He resisted the urge to giggle like a little child sneaking behind their parents backs with a freshly baked cookie or two. He peaked behind to curtain to see Hikaru with his back turned to him, washing his hair. He flushed at the site of the water sliding down Hikaru's back and how much he wanted to add to the scratches that were already starting to heal on Hikaru's back. Being already naked Kaoru just slid silently into the shower behind his twin and covered Hikaru's eyes with his hands before seductively moving his lips to Hikaru's ears where he nibbled on his twin's ear and whispered, "Guess who."

Hikaru turned around with a smirk on his face and slammed Kaoru into the wall, making Kaoru let out a small pained yet shocked squeak. Hikaru had Kaoru's arm pinned behind his smaller twins back. Hikaru moved his lips to Kaoru's neck where he bit and suckled on a rather tender, yet fading, pink spot.

Kaoru let out a small moan as he fidgeted against Hikaru, straining to free his arm, "Hikaru..." He whined.

Hikaru chuckled and spun Kaoru around as he pinned the smaller boy's wrists against the cold tile and then Hikaru forced his lips down against Kaoru's in a lip bruising kiss. Kaoru's hip bucked against Hikaru's who let out a strained groan that was drowned in the kiss.

Hikaru pulled away and trailed kisses down Kaoru's body who shuddered at the touch. Hikaru's breath ghosted over Kaoru's hardened length and Kaoru gasped and whimpered. Hikaru licked the head of Kaoru's erection and slid his mouth around it, sucking as he dipped his tongue into the clit and earned another gasp from Kaoru who's hands flung wildly about before landing in the wet mop atop Hikaru's head that was his hair.

Hikaru hummed as his head bobbed back and forth, taking in more of Kaoru who only continued to moan until he finally came into Hikaru's mouth.

Hikaru greedily swallowed what was released and came up to kiss Kaoru on the mouth. Kaoru opened his mouth as Hikaru's tongue traced his bottom lip; he flung his arms around Hikaru's neck in a feeble attempt to pull his twin closer. Hikaru put his hands on Kaoru's waist and ground his erection into Kaoru's limp but already hardening member.

Kaoru gasped and broke the kiss but Hikaru quickly pressed his lips back to Kaoru's mouth as Hikaru pressed two fingers that had been lubed with a mixture of his spit and cum from Kaoru's earlier blowjob.

Kaoru moaned as he pressed back against Hikaru's fingers in an attempt to feel Hikaru further inside of him.

Hikaru pulled away from the kiss as he pressed another finger into Kaoru and heard the musical sound of Kaoru's moan. Kaoru quivered, "Hikaru… Please."

Hikaru continued to finger fuck Kaoru as his mouth moved to one of the hardened buds that was Kaoru's nipple as his free hand fondled the other nipple. Kaoru's body shook as his fingers tugged at Hikaru's hair.

"Hikaru, PLEASE!" He nearly screamed as his body shuddered.

At the last minute Hikaru pulled away as Kaoru nearly collapsed, if not for the fact that Hikaru had a firm grasp on his twin's body.

"Turn around." Hikaru hissed in Kaoru's ear. Kaoru nodded as Hikaru stole his lips once more before pushing Kaoru around and spitting into his hand to lube up his erection and sliding it into Hikaru's tight hotness.

Kaoru pressed back against Hikaru signaling for him to move.

Hikaru nearly pulled all the way out before thrusting back in quickly.

Kaoru cried out and scratched at the wall, digging his nails into the grout. Hikaru kissed at Kaoru's shoulder and up his neck as he continued his thrusts. It took Hikaru a few thrusts but he finally found Kaoru's sweet spot and had the younger boy crying out even louder.

As Hikaru felt himself about to come he moved his hand and began pumping Kaoru in rhythm with his thrusts. Kaoru came over the wall with another loud cry and shuddered as he was grateful for Hikaru's strong grip that held his hips captive as Hikaru thrusted several more times before coming himself.

After Hikaru pulled out Kaoru slumped to the floor letting his eyes trace up Hikaru's body. Hikaru smirked when he saw that he still had Kaoru's full attention; Hikaru moved his hand up to his mouth and licked off Kaoru's salty essence with glee as he saw Kaoru's member twitch slightly. Hikaru straddled Kaoru's lips before forcing his tongue into the hot cavern that was Kaoru's mouth.

Kaoru moaned into the kiss as he tasted himself on Hikaru's tongue. He gave a playful suck as his hands moved to Hikaru's hair when an evil thought crept through his head, 'If only the fangirls knew…'

When Hikaru pulled away Kaoru pouted as he felt himself hardened for the third time that morning. "Hikaru…" He mumbled helplessly.

Hikaru smiled, and moved his head down to Kaoru's erection, making quick work of it before finishing his shower. Kaoru was finished soon after and followed Hikaru like a lost puppy.

Hikaru smiled after they had finished getting dressed and headed to school and ultimately the club, their hands linked together. Immediately their legion of fangirls jumped at them, ooing and awing and giggling at everything the twins did until Hikaru finally got fed up with Kaoru's strange shyness and kissed his twin.  


Kaoru's face flushed cherry tomato red but relaxed into the kiss only to find that when they pulled away half the girls had fainted and everyone else in the fan club was staring at them, awestruck.


End file.
